Matthew "Matt" Halliwell
Matthew "Matt" Halliwell is the son of Ice "Prime" Halliwell and Billie Jensen. He is the younger twin brother of Benjamin Halliwell. History (History prior to finding Ice Prime will be filled in as Story Arc 14 is released.) Finding Ice Prime On January 16, 2016, Ice Prime and Charmcaster fought and he was almost killed by Charmcaster if not for Gwen's last minute save. She kidnapped Ice Prime and locked him in a spelled cage. Seeing as how he was gone for almost a day, Irvin and Billie already had been casting a locator spell to find Ice Prime. They managed to find him by using Matt's blood and channeling Ben's magic, courtesy of Tara's suggestion. Irvin and Billie left to rescue Ice Prime and Tara stayed to look after them. Taken care by Katherine On February 7, 2016, Irvin foresaw the birth of a creature with the abilities of a Witch, a Werewolf, a Vampire and a Fairy. The creature used magic against all of them, including their children, in the vision. Irvin invited Katherine over to the Magic School to bring David, Ben and Matt to her apartment to take care of them while they travel to Mykdl'dy to stop the Skwitches' plan. After Katherine returned to the Magic School, it is presumed that the three children were brought along as well. After the attack during the Avengers' prize presentation on June 4, 2016, Katherine and Tara stayed on earth so that Katherine can take care of the three children and the then pregnant Tara. Investigating the Phoenix On April 18, 2035, Ben returned home, panicking as he went on an unofficial date with his friend Alex Stafford. As they walk past an alley, Ben saw Drake Finn, Ryder Wolf and Deanne Webb teleport into that alley. They were apparently cloaked from everyone, so Alex was not able to see them. The three of them were apparently handling a transaction with a demon. Deanne went after Ben and Alex and killed Alex before concealing his body with a spell. She was about to kill Ben too, but Drake convinced her to retreat as they were getting outnumbered. The three of them retreated with the pair of Adamantine Katanas they obtained. He sought his parents for help, but David told him that all of the adults were at Magic School for an important meeting. Ben told his siblings, David and Dan what happened, and Christy and David decided to investigate the next day. The next day, Ben brought Christy and David to the alley so that they could get a vision of the three attackers. They received a vision of them casting a locator spell and concluded that they're either Witches with stolen demonic powers or Demons with stolen witch powers. Seokyu Beoseu, one of the people with Drake, Ryder and Deanne, arrived, explaining that they're neither. They're known as the Phoenix Assassins. They're trained to fight like demons but they can also do magic, more specifically, witchcraft. Beoseu knows that they do not trust her, so she invited the three of them into their academy for a visit. They decided to go with Beoseu as they could possibly unravel whatever evil plans they're up to using their gift of foresight. At the Phoenix Academy, Beoseu introduced them to the other Phoenix which includes Drake, Ryder, Deanne, Minato Kimura and the headmaster Stephan Zwart. While they were exploring the academy, demons suddenly invaded the academy. The three witches ended up intervening and summoning Dan and Matt. Together, the three Jensen siblings cast a spell that's supposed to block everything "akin" to "evil magic", unintentionally disabling David's demonic powers and the entrance/exit of the academy. They ended up trapping themselves in the academy. After failing to return David's powers while keeping the entrance/exit sealed the next day, they decided to just undo the spell they cast the previous day. Ben decided to return to the academy, glamoured by a spell, to go undercover as a spy to find out what the Phoenixes are up to. Unfortunately, Beoseu read their minds while David's powers were down and knew what they were going to do. Ben going undercover Ben decided to go undercover as the alias "Kris Jackson" and managed to "impress" Stephan when they fought. He was instantly recruited into the Phoenix Academy and started training with the other elite Phoenixes. Just 2 days after he joined them, he completed his training and officially became a Phoenix with Amy Lee. They had to inject them with a serum in order to officially become a Phoenix. Over the two days, Ben reported back to Matt and Christy frequently, and afterwards did not report back for 5 days. On 27 April, Ben returned with Amy and Drake, revealing that Amy and Ben had switched bodies and Ben (in Amy's body) had Drake's powers while Drake had his. A short fight ensued. In the end, Drake was trapped in a force field, an invention created from a mix of science and magic. Dan picked the Adamantine Katanas up and accidentally set nearby furniture on fire, despite not having any powers. Vanquishing Beoseu Drake was brought to the Magic School after they switched their bodies and powers back and wanted to thank Ben for bringing him away from the Phoenix Academy before Beoseu could mindwipe him as well if he wasn't trapped in the force field. Drake told them that the katanas are made out of adamantine, a rare metal that has magical properties that varies from wielder to wielder. One base property that the katanas has regardless of the wielder is that no reality warpers can even wish another pair of admantine katanas into existence. It is one of a kind. When Dan held the katanas, because he had no innate magical powers as the Skwitches stole his powers even before he was born, the katanas grants him his missing powers. Just than, Ice Prime and Tara arrived, hearing the commotion they made. They pretended to be looking for information about adamantine, grabbed a book and left. Back at the apartment, Drake wondered why they didn't inform the adults about Beoseu and the Phoenix Academy. Ben insensitively told him that he wouldn't understand the concept of not wanting their parents to worry because Drake is an orphan. Drake was infuriated and emotionally lashed out at Ben, telling him that his parents were killed trying to protect him. Not long after that, Beoseu, Minato, Ryder and Stephan arrived and attacked them. Christy was electrocuted, but recovered thanks to Amy's help. They realized that Deanne was missing, and tried to get Beoseu and the other Phoenixes what happened to her. The Phoenixes were trapped in the force field. Drake tried torturing them to get them to spill the beans, but Ben stopped him before he could cut off Stephan's arm, unintentionally releasing an energy shockwave, setting them free. On April 28, 2035, Drake went to the Underworld with David to try to find Beoseu. They chatted and got acquainted, but were interrupted by a demon. Drake vanquished the demon and they found Beoseu performing a demonic ritual with Stephan and Ryder. Stephan blasted David with a time beam and froze him in time. Drake then revealed that he was all along a real witch and unfroze David with a spell. David summoned his brother and the three Jensen witches. Ben grabbed Beoseu's grimoire as an explosion occurred. All of them were shrunk in size, and Stephan managed to capture them. Matt was trapped in a cage with Dan and he tried to blow the cage up but ended up getting hit by his own blast. Soon after, Dan and Matt were brought to Beoseu and hung on the wall with Amy and Deanne. Beoseu had already brainwashed Deanne. Christy, David, Ben and Drake arrived, fleeing from Stephan. Ben and Drake shut the door telekinetically, not knowing that Beoseu was in the same room. Beoseu then turned everyone back to their normal size and telepathically assaulted David, triggering him to transform into his demonic form. Ice Prime, Irvin and Tara then arrived. Tara injected David with the serum, Irvin encased Stephan and Ryder in crystals as Tara vanquished Beoseu by tapping into the power of the Summers bloodline. Tara "unbrainwashed" Deanne with a non-verbal spell and they all returned to Magic School. The Slither That night, back at the apartment, the five of them were scolded for being reckless. Ice Prime called Drake a liar, angering Ben. Ben Orbbed into the Phoenix Academy to find Drake and asked if they could spend the night together as he had to get away from home. Ben and Drake did a simple spell to test their synchronicity, but their spell was disrupted by the sudden surge of dark magic flowing through the academy. Ben returned home the next morning telling his siblings, David and Dan that he sensed dark magic the previous night. Drake arrived with Amy and Deanne, seeking for help. A worm-like demon had taken over the other Phoenixes or turned them evil. Using the Demoncyclopedia from Magic School, they identified the demon as the Slither. Unfortunately, Dan, David and Matt already had a Slither possessing them. They attacked Ben and the others, but Ben managed to subdue them with a sleeping spell and contained them in the force field. They found out that Slither demons live inside their human host. Once inside their human hosts, they will seek out Witches and kill them. They secrete a kind of chemical that stays in the human body for a few hours before being excreted out each time they change a host of when they first hatch. It has no effect on humans but are basically drugs to magical beings that enhances their powers, but are toxic when exposed to them for long periods of time or in high concentrations, which was why Dan was able to use his powers when he was possessed by a Slither. David woke up the first and walked right through the force field unknowingly. They realized that since succubi are weak against fire, Slither demons will be too. And because of David's demonic and wiccan fire powers, his blood is just like fire to the Slithers. Unfortunately, the Slither depossessed him and went into Matt, who was able to phase through the force field containing him and attacked the others. David incinerated Matt's insides while Amy healed him with her Chi, driving the Slither out of Matt, but into Dan. Dan, overwhelmed by his magnified powers, flew into a rage and levitated the entire house up into the air. Amy, Deanne, David, Ben and Drake tried to stop him but to no avail. Dan used his psychic powers and psychically destroyed David's mind. As a last resort, Ben orbbed the 3 Slither demons out of Dan's body. One of the Slither demons leaped towards him, but Deanne managed to slice it into two by throwing a dagger towards it. The two halves of the demon regenerate into two Slithers. Ben quickly orbbed the four Slithers into the cages. Dan then started having a withdrawal symptom and started spasming out and loses control of his magnified powers. Ben managed to cast a sleeping spell on Dan, but he releases the telekinetic grasp on the house, causing it to plunge straight to the ground. Just at the nick of time, Billie, Tara, Sky and Irvin arrived and landed the house gently with their powers. Billie demanded for an explanation, but then sees Dan and David in a coma. While Christy was fixing David's shattered mind and Ben, Drake and Amy were healing Dan's injuries, Matt and Deanne were at the laboratory doing some research on the chemical compound the Slither secreted. Ben arrived at the lab after Dan was healed and upon Matt's request, separated the chemical compound from a small sample of Matt's blood. Stephan arrived and took the test tube of the "Slither drug", but Drake was able to stop him by slitting his neck and stabbing his heart. Stephan reversed time, and managed to get away before Drake could kill him. With his enhanced time powers, they were not sure how they could stop him... Trying to stop Stephan That night, in Ben's room, Drake asked Ben if it was a date and Ben replied with "if you want it to be", reminding Ben of what Alex said when they went on their first unofficial date. Their date was cut short when Stephan arrived with Ryder. He reversed time to get a full moon. Ryder, being a werewolf, started to transform into his werewolf form. Stephan injected Ryder with a whole lot of synthetic Blackout (the "Slither drug"), causing Ryder to go on a rampage. Ryder attacked Drake, and Ben had to tap into dark magic and cast a spell to stop Ryder's heart, killing him. Stephan reversed Ryder's death and fast forwarded time and disappeared. Matt barged into Ben's room to find out what the commotion was about, just to see Ben healing Drake's wound. In order to catch Stephan by surprise to stop him, they decided to cast a spell to link the five of them together, with David channeling dark magic, Christy channeling white magic, Dan channeling fire magic from the Summers bloodline and Ben and Matt channeling traditional magic from the Jensen bloodline. This would allow them to be five times stronger, allowing them to take down Stephan. They teleported into the Phoenix Academy and Matt blew Stephan apart but his particles started to reform. Minato and Ryder attacked the others while David blasts a Slither out of Stephan. Ben sensed that Stephan was still evil, and he revealed that there were three more Slithers still in him. Matt tried to blow him up again, but Stephan reversed time. With Christy and David's precognitive powers, they figured out what was happening. David and Ben attacked Stephan, but he reversed time again. This time, they figured it out a little faster. However, Minato injected Ryder with a syringe full of Blackout, causing Ryder to transform into his enhanced Werewolf form and he plunged his paw into Christy's stomach as the same wound appeared on the others as well. However, with their combined magic, they healed quickly. Unfortunately, Stephan reversed time to when they hadn't cast the linking spell yet. Just before David finishes the spell, Stephan attacked him, causing the others to be injured as well. Professor Paradox intervened and managed to chase Stephan away. Billie and the other adults returned and scolded them once again. Billie decided to bind Ben and the others' powers and proceeded to cast a spell. Matt saw a Slither demon going down from Billie's arm towards Ben and disrupted the spell. Just then, Gwendolyn arrived and knocked Ice Prime, Billie, Tara and Sky out. She teleported the others to her castle. Christy and David called upon the powers of the Jensen bloodline, the Summers bloodline and David's paternal demonic bloodline and trapped Stephan's powers in a lantern. Gwendolyn, Deanne and Amy stayed behind to protect the two of them as Ben, Matt and Irvin went to the Phoenix Academy. Ben managed to transfer a Slither demon from Ryder into his own body. In order to get the four Slithers out of Stephan, Ben flooded his insides with water, suffocating him. However, the four Slithers were flushed out and vanquished by Ben, without killing Stephan. They left Stephan there alone, but unbeknownst to them, one Slither still remains in Stephan's body. Training to defeat Stephan Back at Gwendolyn's tower, they thought of ways to get the Slither to depossess Ben. Amy's too weak to heal him if David were to incinerate his insides. David knew the spell to get the Slither to possess him instead, but the spell requires a specific kind of magic to work -- Chaos magic. Scarlet Witch arrived before she knocked Gwendolyn out with a chaos magic hex bolt just for fun. She had a talisman that constantly pulsates Order magic that drives Slithers insane. Just by bringing it near Ben, the talisman forced the Slither out of his body and was vanquished by Matt. Drake realized that the chaos magic was the same kind of magic that disrupted the spell Ben and Drake were doing to test their synchronicity. As they were debating on how they should deal with Stephan, Wanda went out of control briefly, but managed to calm herself down. They decided that those with little to no powers will train under a certain "martial arts expert expert" -- Amy. (Dan claimed to be a martial arts expert and Amy's clearly better than him). Wanda gave a portion of her chaos magic to Ben as they tried to hone their convergence magic. Wanda lent the Order Crystal to David and Matt so that they could force the Slithers out of the adults. Matt and David arrived at the Halliwell Apartment and David did not sense anyone there. The adults revealed that they surrounded the entire house with ashwood, which negates witchcraft. David was not able to use his powers as well because his powers originates from his witchcraft. His "demonic" powers come from the Nothingness, but he uses the Nothingness as a source of power for his witchcraft, which means if witchcraft was negated, David can no longer use his powers. Matt threw the Order Crystal towards Sky, scratching him with it. It was sufficient to force the Slither out of him. David decided to turn into his demonic form, allowing him to use his demonic powers. David almost killed Ice Prime by shattering his diamond body, but Matt managed to calm him down. Sky prevented the others from escaping and broke the trail of ashwood surrounding the house, allowing Matt and David to use their magic again. Matt cast a spell to release a blast of Order magic using the remains of the Order Crystal, and it was destroyed along with the Slithers. After the Slithers were forced out of the adults, they sought shelter in Gwendolyn's tower as well. The martial arts training was interrupted when Beoseu returned, possessing a witch's body. She psychically assaulted David, forcing him to transform into his demonic form. Beoseu telepathically cloaked herself, while Ben tried to calm David by getting his attention. Matt thought it was too dangerous putting himself right in front of David and pinned David to the wall. Irvin managed to calm David down with his Star Sapphire ring powers. Wanda, Irvin, Sky, Tara, David and Dan went to the Phoenix Academy to save Christy while the others tracked Beoseu down. Ice Prime found a puddle of the witch's blood on the floor and managed to Orb Beoseu to him. Ice Prime managed to trap Beoseu's spirit in a containment device with a spell and revealed that he was able to Orb her to him because she's from his bloodline. She was Ben, Matt and Christy's long lost sister -- Katerina. The six who went to rescue Christy returned with an unconscious Stephan, with his powers disabled by Wanda's hex. However, Stephan revealed that Beoseu, in Katerina's body, surrounded the castle in Katerina's blood, which was linked to Christy's magic, which meant that the entire castle was filled with Whitelighter magic, which was the closest thing to Order magic, which negates Chaos magic. Stephan then grabbed Ryder's corpse and Minato's unconscious body and cast a spell to merge them together, turning Ryder and Minato into a mystical armor. David blasted him with a fireball which had no effect on him. Katerina tried assaulting his mind psychically, but the armor protected him from psychic attacks. Ben and Drake then tried to wish him out of existence, but that had no effect on him as well as he was too powerful. He also revealed that they were powerful only because of their convergence magic, not because of the prophecy. It turns out that Matt was the older twin, and not Ben, just that everyone thought Ben was the older twin, so the prophecy applied to Matt and not Ben. Stephan injected himself with Blackout and used Minato's powers to release an omni-directional blast, causing the castle to start collapsing. Katerina threatened Stephan to reverse time or she would release Beoseu's spirit into the afterlife. Stephan blasted her with an energy blast, but that caused her to drop the containment device, sending Beoseu's spirit into the afterlife. Stephan then cast a spell to bind their teleportation powers to Wanda, meaning that as long as Wanda is alive, nobody could Orb, Beam or open portals. Channeling all of the magic from the Jensen and the Summers bloodline, Ben and Drake sent Stephan to another universe, Earth-9168. As Billie tried to convince Katerina to stay, she declined, stating that she is evil and the family wouldn't want her, before telekinetically snapping Gwendolyn's neck and telepathically cloaking herself as she walked away from her long lost family. Powers and Abilities Matt is a very powerful Jensen witch. Even though Ben and Matt are twins, meaning that they are supposed to be almost equally powerful, Matt has at times surpassed his brother's power levels. He was able to restrain Ben telekinetically and Ben was not able to break free, showing that Matt is stronger than Ben. As with (almost) all Jensen witches, he specializes in telekinesis. In addition, he is able to manipulate molecules. He can freeze things in time and also speed molecules up so fast that they split apart from each other, causing things to blow up.Category:Characters Category:Jensen Bloodline Category:Witch